Love Triangle like so many others written
by JCAL
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, she loves him. They just won't admit. It is their 7th year. Voldemort is dead. Problem? Ron loves Hermione. I realize that other people have made stories like this but whatever. First fanfic
1. The Beginning

CH. 1

Hermione Granger sat at the edge of her bed. She had just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Eagerly, she opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is my duty and pleasure to inform you that you will be Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. You will have a private dorm along with the Head Boy. You shall find out who he is once you arrive at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, enjoy the rest of your summer. _

_Attached is the list of books and equipment you shall need for your 7th and last year at Hogwarts and your Head Girl badge._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione started. _'I can't believe I'm Head Girl,_' she thought excitedly. '_I wonder who's Head Boy…I hope it's Harry…'_ She wished desperately with all her heart that it would be.

She had been heartbroken when Harry had first went out with Cho. That was when she had finally realized she had been in love with her best friend.

"Hermione! Dinner's ready!" her mother called from the kitchen. Hermione sighed and got up.

Harry Potter stood at his window. An owl came swooping in. A tag on its foot marked it as a Hogwarts owl. The owl tossed a letter on Harry's bed then promptly flew out the window. He walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my duty and pleasure to inform you that you will be Head Boy this year at Hogwarts. You will have a private dorm along with the Head Girl. You shall find out who she is once you arrive at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, enjoy the rest of your summer. _

_Attached is a list of books and equipment you shall need for your 7th and last year at Hogwarts and your Head Boy badge._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter over again. And again. And a fourth time. He couldn't believe it. But in a way, it made sense to him.

Voldemort was dead now. He could not use Harry to get close to Professor Dumbledore. He sighed, recalling the last battle in which he had fulfilled the prophecy.

He wondered who the Head Girl was. There was only one person that could be it. Hermione Granger. Now, Harry often dreamed of her. He had realized that he loved her sincehis 6th year. He had been in St. Mungo's healing after the battle and Hermione was always right next to him when he was awake, comforting him. He couldn't wait for the lasttwo weeks ofsummer at the Dursley's to end. Harry Potter then walked to his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Letters

A/N: (ok I realize that it was really weird putting the disclaimer in the summary. But it was because I had finished the chapter then realized I forgot. So anyway…here it is again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.**

This chapter will be short btw…)

CH. 2

Harry was waken rudely by something rapping at his window (A/N: no…not the music) He opened his eyes and saw outside an owl. He reached over and opened the window and let the owl in. He recognized it as Pig. Pig dropped a letter in his hand then pecked Harry's ear and then flew out the window. Harry opened the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_Miss you lots! Can't wait till September 1! Do you happen to know who will be Head Boy this year? I wonder who…_

_Anyways, just telling you that I'll meet you at Diagon Alley on November 30 yeah?_

_Tell Hermione for me…Thanks…_

_Ron_

Harry smiled. Little did Ron know that he was Head Boy. He immediately reached to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Hermione. When he finished, he rolled it up and tied it. Then he let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione ok?" Hedwig hooted softly and bit Harry's ear affectionately then winged out of his room. All of a sudden, there was sharp rap –tat at his door. Then something wrapped in foil came in through the cat door installed on Harry's room door. It was his dinner (A/N: I realize that now Harry eats with the Dursley's at dinner but then again, I wanna change it to my way) He unwrapped it. His dinner included a ham sandwich and a juice packet. He quickly ate it. Then he finished up his Potions homework and went back to sleep.

Hermione had just received Harry's letter.

_Hey Hermione,_

_You doing okay? Things are horrible here at the Dursley's. But I'll bet that doesn't surprise you. Ron wants to meet us on November 30 at Diagon Alley. Is that okay with you? Hope to see you there!_

_Love lots, _

_Harry._

Hermione read the letter over and over. Harry NEVER signed his letters with Love lots. It always was just Harry. Only Hermione did that. _'Well maybe he just means friendly love.'_ Hermione tried to convince herself. She didn't want to get her hopes high just in case it really was just friendly love. She was definitely gonna go to Diagon Alley. _'Anything that gets me close to Harry,' _was her reasoning.


	3. Ron's thoughts

(A/N: Well what do you think? Doing ok so far? Plz review even if it's criticism)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.**

CH. 3

Ron Weasley was sitting on his bed, looking around at his tiny cramped room with Quidditch team posters plastered all over the wall. He was remembering the horrible battle with He-who-must-not-be-Named last year. He shuddered. He remembered. He remembered that Luna Lovegood had stepped in front of the Avada Kedavra that was meant for him. He remembered catching her as she fell slowly, as in a dream. He had wept bitterly over her lifeless body. She had been his first love and last…until now.

Ron was now convinced that he loved Hermione. Ron banged his fist several times on his bed. _'Hermione would never like me,'_ he thought. _'I've always made fun of her and __called her names. There is no way she could like me. I'll bet she likes Potter.'_ He thought bitterly. Harry was his friend but when it came to Hermione, Ron wanted to just sock Harry in the stomach. He always got the attention. It was always Potter this, Harry this. Harry was always Dumbledore's favorite. _'I'll bet he's Head Boy this year.'_

"RON!"

Ron started.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S DINNER TIME!" his mother screamed from the stairs.

"All right already! Relax mum! I'm coming!" Ron slowly got up from his bed. With each step he took, he loved Hermione more and hated Harry Potter more. He walked out and went to dinner.

(A/N: I know it's really short but I promise that the next chapters will be very long review plz! I swear that I will make chapters longer soon.)


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

Ok…my story must be really bad if I only have two reviewers…but I'd like to thank both of them…harryandhermy…and hollyq20…yeah thanks a lot…But I'm still gonna continue it in hopes that some more people will read this fic…

CH. 4

On the morning of November 30th, Harry went to the Dursley's living room. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch reading the daily newspaper.

"Ahem," went Harry.

"What do you want boy?" growled Uncle Vernon

"Well, just letting you know that I'm leaving for school now,"

Uncle Vernon waved a hand absent-mindedly. "Just go."

Harry went back upstairs and packed his trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and his truck then dragged it down the stairs. He opened to front door. Aunt Petunia, who was just coming home, didn't even glance at him. Once on the sidewalk, Harry stuck out his wand hand.

BOOM!

"The Knight Bus is here at your service," Harry looked up.

" 'Ey Harry!" Stan Shunpike, conductor of the Knight Bus, grinned down at him. "Come on up!" Stan took the trunk from him and dragged it up the steps. Harry followed him inside. He was the only other person there.

"Where to eh, Harry?"

"Diagon Alley please."

"Lesse…that'll be 20 Sickles…" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and gave it to Stan.

"Off we go!"

BAM! Harry was thrown violently to the back of the bus as the Knight Bus took off. An hour later, they were at the wall of Diagon Alley.

" 'ere we are 'arry," Stan helped Harry down. "Take care of yerself, 'k?" Harry nodded. He walked in front of the wall and tapped the bricks with his wand (A/N: I totally forgot which ones to tap, can any one help?) The wall opened in an arch to reveal the bustling Diagon Alley. Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage as he walked through the arch.

"Hey! Look it's Harry Potter!" Two little boys came up to him and started following him. Harry grinned at them and kept on walking.

"Wow!" The two boys following him had just noticed a broom in a window display. "Look! It's the new Firebolt!"

Harry kept walking straight ahead.

"Harry!" Hermione waved to him. Ron was next to her, looking very disgruntled.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron," Harry's heart leaped at the sight of Hermione.

"Harry," Ron nodded at him.

"Guess what Harry? You'll never believe it! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione squealed.

"No way!" exclaimed Harry. Inside he thought, _'Yes! Now I get to share a dorm with her!'_

_'I hope Harry is Head Boy. Please Please Please.'_

"Well, guess what! I'm Head Boy!" With this statement spoken, Ron looked even more disgruntled.

"YES!" Hermione started jumping up and down.

"Gee, I didn't know you'd be this excited," said Harry. But inside he was secretly glad that Hermione was excited to be with him.

Hermione blushed and stopped jumping.

"So you guys been here long?"

Ron grunted.

"What? Are you a monkey now?" Harry joked.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione looked concerned.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione patted his shoulder. Ron liked the touch of her hand.

"I'll be fine."

"So where now?"

"Well, Ron and I were thinking about staying at the Leaky Cauldron. You wanna come with us? Later we can go get our stuff."

"Sure!" said Harry happily.

The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron set out to Platform 9 ¾at King's Cross. The three of them wheeled their carts to the barrier.

"Ok, maybe we should go in twos," suggested Harry.

"In case you haven't noticed **_Potter_** there are THREE of us," said Ron angrily.

Harry reared back. Ron NEVER called him Potter. '_He must be really angry at something.'_ Little did Harry know that he was mad at HIM.

'_I knew he'd be Head Boy! Dumb-ass Dumbledore! Potter is his absolute favorite student. Well, he can just go and do…do…whatever.'_

"Let's just go in twos. Me and Harry will go first," suggested Hermione, blushing. She hoped it would work even if they could only be together while walking into the barrier.

Harry nodded, secretly delighted. Ron just grunted again. Harry and Hermione set of in a brisk walk. As they neared the barrier, they accidentally touched each other's shoulders. Harry shuddered. A weird feeling went through him, a good feeling. He kept his shoulder up against Hermione's and she did the same. Ron glared as he watched them walking so close to each other. A group of muggles walked by and the two disappeared. Ron ran to the barrier. He didn't want Hermione alone too long with Potter. He broke through the wall and the sound of a train whistling greeted him.

"Ron! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Hermione was waving frantically to him from the train door. Harry was already inside.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Neville Longbottom came in and bothered them a bit, but that was basically it. When the train door opened, Dumbledore was there to greet them.

"Hello Ron. Harry and Hermione would you follow me please?" Ron scowled as he watched them walk away. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and turned away quickly, both blushing. They continued following Dumbledore into the castle, looking down at the ground the rest of the way. He led them into his office.

"Lemon drops!" Dumbledore said in front of the statue. The statue jumped up and moved away, revealing the way to his office. Harry and Hermione walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore pointed to two chairs. He went to sit down behind his desk.

"As you know, you are Head Boy and Head Girl this year. It will be your responsibility to watch out for first years. You now have the power to give detentions and take away points. However, if you take away points just because you feel like it, you will be severely warned. The second time you do it you will have your badge taken away. Is that understood?" Hermione and Harry both nodded.

"Good," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them. "Otherwise, have a fun year. Now please follow me to your dormitories." He led the way up. The dorms were almost at the very top of Hogwarts, above the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore stood in front of a portrait with a silver knight on it.

"Furnuculus," Dumbledore said to the painting. It swung open to reveal a very spacious common room with a fire blazing merrily in the fireplace. He walked inside and pointed to his left. There was a staircase there.

"That Harry, is your side. Hermione, your side is the right side."

They both nodded. Dumbledore turned around and prepared to leave. "Oh yes, one more thing. You will have to go to the different common rooms and tell them their passwords. You may make them up." Then he left.

"So you wanna go to the Gryffindor common room first?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded without looking up from the ground.

"Hermione? You ok?" Harry lifted her chin with his hand. Hermione blushed at his touch. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

Harry quickly dropped his hand, embarrassed to be touching his love.


	5. The First Day

(A/N: Sorry for forgetting so many things..you gotta understand that I have short term memory..not really…but I tend to forget things..so you can't blame me..just ask my friends **AHEM** cryswes you know how I am…thanks for reminding me of all that stuff btw. I hope hollyq20 is right and that ppl are just too busy to review this fic..I'm kinda getting stuck right now…but I'll do my best…but plz review! Plus does anyone know how to change the format?)

CH. 5

Harry led the way down to the Gryffindor common room. There was a bunch of bustling Gryffindors in front of the Fat Lady. The first-years were talking excitedly among themselves. Apparently, they had missed the Sorting. Harry pushed their way through.

"Excuse us please! We're the Head Boy and Head Girl," Harry shouted over the noise. Immediately the Gryffindors quieted and made an aisle for them to walk through. Harry and Hermione walked to the top, in front of the Fat Lady.

" 'ello my dears," said the Fat Lady, "Head Boy and Head Girl now eh? Well, good for you." Harry grinned then turned around to face the Gryffindors.

"Hey guys…Sup?" The immature first years immediately all pointed to the ceiling, then burst out laughing like hyenas.

Harry scowled. Enough was enough. "QUIET!" shouted Hermione. They quieted down again.

"Thank you," Hermione turned to Harry, "Your turn."

"Hey guys, I'm Harry and I'm gonna be your Head Boy this year. I'm in Gryffindor." He nodded to Hermione.

"And I'm Hermione, the Head Girl. I'm also in Gryffindor."

"Does that mean you aren't gonna take points off from us?" piped up a little first year.

"If you're good, no. However, punishments may be handed out if you Gryffindors are bad..I would be thoroughly ashamed of you guys then," Harry answered.

"So, are you going to let us in or what?"

Harry laughed, his eyes twinkling (A/N: I know, I know, Harry's eyes doesn't twinkle but here do.). "Sure."

Then he turned to Hermione. "What do you think the password should be?"

Hermione thought for awhile. "How about…Ogsboggle?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "**OGSBOGGLE?**" Hermione shrugged.

"All right fine." Harry faced the Fat Lady. "The password shall be ogsboggle for now."

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione nearly fell down as the Gryffindors came running in.

Harry clapped his hands for attention. "The password is Ogsboggle." Several people giggled. Harry continued on, ignoring the snickering. "The boy's dormitories are to the left. Follow me boys." He led them up the stairs to the dorm.

"Girls, your dorm is on our right." Hermione led them upstairs. A minute later, Harry and Hermione descended down the stairs.

"So…Hufflepuff next?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

An hour later, tired and exhausted, Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together. They took a seat by Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ron." Ron frowned.

"Gee Ron, you've been really weird these days. Are you sure you're ok?" asked Harry in a concerned voice.

"I'm okay. So how were the duties for Head Boy and Head Girl? Hard? Easy?"

Hermione sighed. "First-years are very very annoying…"

Harry nodded his consent. "I think they're getting worse these days. We weren't like that in our first-year were we?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Actually Harry, maybe we were," Hermione laughed. Ron narrowed his eyebrows as Harry joined in the laughter. _'Hmph! Dumb POTTER. Look at him, laughing as if he was her best friend…Oh wait, he is…Well if you ask me, he's acting a bit too chummy for my liking.'_ Ron snapped back into reality as Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

"Attention please. It is now time for dinner (A/N: just to make things clear, when they came for the Sorting, they didn't eat, just sorted.). This year, your Head Boy and Head Girl are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as you probably already know."

Harry and Hermione stood up and nodded at the Hogwarts students.

"And a few more words and we'll start eating. Ogsboggle, fink, preposterous, and fiddlesticks!" Each house recognized their own password among the four words. Of course, each didn't know that the other houses had a password in his speech.

Food started appearing on the tables and the Great Hall was soon bustling with noise and laughter. Ron just stared at his plate. Harry and Hermione were eating heartily, Hermione had gotten over her S.P.E.W. last year, as she realized it was a bit ridiculous. They ignored that Ron wasn't eating. All of a sudden there was a great burst of laughter around Harry.

"Great joke Harry!" shouted a first-year across the table from him. Hermione clapped Ron's shoulder. "It is funny isn't it?" Ron nodded sullenly. Then Harry noticed that Ron, his best mate wasn't laughing along. He clapped his shoulder too.

"You okay mate?" Ron shrugged off both of their hands.

"Just leave me alone." He got up and walked out of the Great Hall. The previously giggling Gryffindor table quieted quickly and watched Ron walk away, his shoulders slumped.

"I guess he's not feeling well," commented Harry, and kept on eating. Little did he know that Ron was suffering from a little disease called love. Hermione frowned at him. "Harry Potter, your best friend is upset. Go talk to him." Harry ignored her and kept on eating.

"Harry," said Hermione in a dangerous voice.

"All right, all right I'm goin'. Sheesh! Keep your pants on." Harry got up from the table.

Hermione blushed. She knew it was just a figure of speech…but it was so…rash…She watched Harry walk away, wanting to follow him, but decided against it. She started eating again. Nah…she got up and scurried after Harry.

"Harry, wait for me!"

Harry who was not out of the Great Hall stopped and turned around.

"I'm coming with you." Harry grinned, happy for Hermione's company. Then the two of them walked out together.


	6. The Fight

Okay first of all I'd like to thank my reviewers, all **3** of them…sighs…oh well…I'd like to dedicate this story to all **3** of them…once again…cryswes, hollyq20, and harryandhermy, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

CH.6

"Ron! Hey mate! Wait up!" Harry called out as he and Hermione scurried after him. Ron didn't hear him, or if he did, he just ignored Harry. He kept on walking straight ahead, up the winding and changing staircases of Hogwarts. Ron was heading for the Gryffindor common room.

'_Must get to common room before my conscience forces me to sock Potter. Must get to common room before I start bawling my head off.'_ These were Ron's thoughts for the whole way up.

"RON!" screamed Hermione, sounding a bit like his mum. "STOP!"

Even as much as Ron liked Hermione, he still kept going. He didn't want to see her acting all chummy with Potter. It made him sick. Finally he reached the Fat Lady.

"Ogsboggle," The Fat Lady nodded and swung open. Ron quickly climbed inside and stormed up to his dorm. The Fat Lady swung shut on Harry and Hermione.

"Hey!" protested Harry. "Let us in!"

The Fat Lady narrowed an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not imposters?"

Hermione pushed Harry aside. "Oh for goodness sake, Ogsboggle!" The Fat Lady swung open again. As they climbed in they heard the Fat Lady muttering to herself. "Hmph! Teenagers these days, no respect for paintings anymore! Hmph!"

"Ron?" Harry called out into the empty Gryffindor common room.

"GO AWAY!" came a voice from the boys' dorm.

"Stay here," commanded Harry. Hermione nodded and watched Harry climb the staircase. He disappeared through the door.

"Ron?"

"Go Away POTTER!" Ron sobbed from behind his bed curtains.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked before realizing what a stupid question that was. Considering the fact his best mate was crying, he was OBVIOUSLY not okay.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU! Yes, POTTER, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ron continued sobbing. Harry cautiously approached the bed and pulled away the bed curtains. Ron was sitting on his bed, face in hands. His body was shaking and trembling.

"Why are you calling me Potter?" asked Harry a bit angrily.

"What do you think eh? MAYBE it's because I DON'T LIKE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE YOU STUPID TWIT! I THINK I WILL!" Harry stormed out of the room. He walked down the stairs, or rather, jumped down 3 steps at a time. He stopped in front of Hermione, eyes aflame.

"Well?" asked Hermione a bit meekly.

"Well nothing! That twit! Who cares about him?" Harry roared.

"Well, gee…you didn't have to be like THAT."

"Whatever, I'm going back to eat. You coming?"

Hermione took one last look at the boys' dorm then turned to look at Harry. "Yeah, I'm coming," she said sadly. She had a feeling she knew why Ron was upset. She only cared for Ron as a friend. However, with Harry, it was different. Even when Harry was angry, he would look so cute, she thought. His jet-black hair would stand up, becoming even messier. His emerald green eyes would almost turn red. She continued following Harry as he walked back to the Great Hall. Hermione could almost feel the heat of his rage from where she was standing.

The entire Gryffindor table became silent once more as they watched their Head Boy walk in, face completely red, and fists clenched. He sat down and continued eating, as if nothing had happened. Hermione came and sat next to him. She just looked at her food. All the Gryffindors watched as Harry stabbed at his steak and cut it viciously. This continued until Harry put down his fork and knife.

"What!" he demanded.

The Gryffindors around him shrugged, and then continued talking. Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you gotta try to relax," she said softly. Harry could feel his rage diminishing a little. Her voice was calming him down. His breathing slowed down to normal.

"I don't know what happened up there, but it can't be too good. Am I right?"

Harry nodded, then picked up his fork and started eating again. Hermione kept her hand on his shoulder, simply because she liked the feel of his shoulder. (A/N: I know that makes no sense whatsoever) Harry, however, had different ideas. He reached up to his shoulder, took hold of Hermione's hand and held it in his own, on his lap. Hermione blushed, but Harry just kept eating, keeping his face down so no one could see that he too was blushing. They just held hands for the rest of dinner. When dinner was over, all the food disappeared.

Dumbledore got to his feet from behind the Teachers' Table. "I'm pretty sure all of you are tired, so you are excused to go to bed. You will find your schedules by your bed in your dorms." Harry got up, dropping Hermione's hand.

'_Darn it,' _thought Hermione. She liked the feeling of Harry's hand. It was so warm and it made her feel safe. Harry and Hermione then pushed their way through the crowd, and walked up to their own private dorms.

"Furnuculus," they said simultaneously in front of the painting. It swung open to reveal the Head Boy/Head Girl dorm.

" G' night Hermione." Harry walked up to his room.

"Good night Harry," whispered Hermione. Her curiosity was telling her to go ask Harry what had happened upstairs. She decided to wait. Hermione walked to her own bed and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was some time around 11 p.m. She got up and walked over to Harry's room. She opened the door slowly. She saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. He had no shirt on. (A/N: OoOooo…lol)

"Harry?"

He whipped around, his eyes widening at the sight of Hermione. "Hermione, what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what did you say to Ron? Did he say anything to you?"

" Well of course he bloody did," snapped Harry, "why do you think I'm so angry at him!"

"Sorry Harry," Hermione backed out of the room, feeling very upset.

"No, wait…Hermione."

She opened the door again. "Yeah?"

Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Sit down, I'll tell you. But first lemme go put on a shirt." He walked to his trunk and pulled out a big shirt and pulled it over his head.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry's figure. She chided herself not to think of such things. Harry came back and sat next to her again. He explained what had happened between him and Ron. It only made Hermione's fear of what was wrong with Ron stronger. She chewed her lip. Harry looked into her eyes. They were full of worry, he could see that. He wanted to comfort her so he reached out his arms and held Hermione.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione doubted it, but let Harry hold her. He slowly leaned back so he was up against the wall, still holding Hermione. He fell asleep quickly, with Hermione's head resting on his chest. She listened to him breathe slowly. She cuddled deeper into his arms and fell asleep herself.

A/N: Well what do you think? That was a long chapter..Whew..gotta do hw now. And...

I was just wondering about something…because a certain friend…AHEM...CRYSWES...cough cough…told me that the chapters might be a bit short after the format is changed. So please review and tell me if you would prefer short chapters, and updated daily, or really really long chapters and updated every 3 days…your pick…since there's only 3 of you for the time being…I guess it won't be a tie…so…take your pick


	7. The Forbidden Forest

Hollyg20: THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! Does Ron really seem to act like a girl? Probably because I don't know how guys would feel if their heart was crushed. After all I'm a girl too…so I don't know

Cryswes: Thanks for reviewing too and all the other stuff you did

Harryandhermy: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

A/N: A little more action between Harry and Hermione in here…OoOoo

CH. 7

When Hermione woke up, it was 8:00 A.M. She quickly remembered that she was in Harry's bed and the past night's events (A/N: No they did not do anything. Nothing happened during the night.) However, Harry wasn't there anymore. She also recalled that her first class, Transfiguration, started 8:30. She hastily got up from the bed and ran out into the common room. Harry was sitting in a chair facing the fire. She blushed at the sight of him.

"Harry!"

Harry got up and turned to face Hermione. "Yeah?"

"It's 8:00 already!"

Harry gestured for her to continue. "Your point is…?"

"Our Transfiguration class starts at 8:30!" Hermione ran into her room and swiftly changed into her school robes.

"We've missed breakfast!" exclaimed Hermione as she came back out. Harry wagged a finger at her. "Correction, YOU missed breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't feel like it." _'Of course, the real reason is, you looked so peaceful and so…I can't even begin to describe it. The way you looked while you were sleeping in my arms.' _He started blushing a little as well, so he turned his face down towards the ground.

Hermione gawked at Harry. "That is the STUPIDEST excuse ever! Whatever, I'm leaving for class now."

Harry watched the girl of his dreams and whom he had just had in his arms, storm out of the common room and head for Professor McGonagall's class. He shrugged, then grabbed his school bag and left to follow after Hermione.

At the same time, Ron was leaving the Gryffindor common room. He was still angry, (A/N: duh) thinking all the while about Hermione and Potter on the way to Transfiguration. _'Potter had better not done anything with MY girl. I don't trust him anymore.'_ He kept his head down as he walked briskly along, and didn't see Hermione walking in front of him until it was too late. The two of them crashed heads. Both of them fell down backwards. Ron got up first, his face twisted with anger. He shook his fist at Hermione, whom he didn't recognize yet.

"Watch where you're going!" He took a closer look at the girl on the ground "Hermione?" Hermione scrambled up from the ground, gathering her books into her school bag.

"Sorry Ron…"

"Here, let me help you." Of course, the only reason Ron wanted to help Hermione to pick up her books was because it would give him an excuse to accidentally touch her and he would be near to her. He bent down and reached for the last book as Hermione did too. Their hands unintentionally touched each other. At least Hermione did it accidentally. Ron, on the other hand, did it kind of intentionally. He just wanted to feel her hand. It felt soft and warm.

Hermione flinched as Ron touched her hand. His hand was cold and harsh. She shuddered and quickly removed her hand and got up. She smiled quickly, a false smile.

"Going to Transfiguration?" asked Ron

"No really," replied Hermione in a sarcastic voice.

"Let me accompany you there," said Ron reaching out and grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione felt very uncomfortable being grabbed like that by Ron. She cared for him, but not in this way. She would only allow Harry to hold her like this. But she didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings, so she kept close to him, but didn't touch him. All of sudden, she heard running footsteps from behind her. She turned around and saw Harry running up.Suddenly hehalted. His expression changed from shock to anger. He glared at her and Ron in a way that chilled Hermione's blood. He couldn't believe it. He whirled around sharply and fled, back to the Head Boy/Head Girl dorm.

"Harry!" Hermione called out and immediately pulled out of Ron's grasp. Ron glared as she ran towards Potter.

"Hermione, get back here! You're going to be late for Transfiguration!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around as she realized he was right. She debated between Harry and class. She decided that even though she loved Harry, she decided that she wanted a really good record. So, Hermione slowly walked back to Ron. He smiled but there was a cruel glint in his eyes. Then together, the both of them walked to Transfiguration.

Throughout the whole class, Hermione barely paid attention as Professor McGonagall instructed them on how to transform into their Animagus forms. Harry never showed up in class. She kept thinking about him. She wondered if he was okay. _'How silly. He must be upset if he ran away like that. But why? Does he really like me? That's the only logical explanation. Maybe I'm imagining things.' _Finally, when class was over, Hermione didn't even bother waiting for Ron; she flew out the door.

Ron scowled watching her running out the door. _'Must be Potter.'_ He didn't bother following her. He realized that the Head Boy/Head Girl dorm must have a password, which he didn't know. Ron decided to return to the Gryffindor common room. _'I've already broken Potter's heart enough for today.'_

Hermione softlygave the password, "Furnunculus", to the painting, who let her in. She didn't want Harry to know she was coming in. She tiptoed in and quietly listened for any sounds. She heard nothing. So Hermione decided to check in Harry's room. She opened the door. No one was there, the room was completely empty. Hermione walked to the window and looked outside…and saw Harry running into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry ran along, going deeper and deeper in to the Forbidden Forest. _'Maybe last night was just fake…maybe Hermione never really cared. Maybe she really likes Ron…and if she does…I think I'm going to…'_ Harry shook his head. He was getting confused.

Hermione gasped, then ran outside. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. But this time she chose Harry. She made the wrong decision last time and wasn't about to the same thing. She ran and ran, out to the Hogwarts grounds. She sprinted to Hagrid's hut and banged loudly on the door.

"Hagrid! Hurry open the door!" she cried.

" 'Ey there 'Ermione!" Hagrid grinned at her as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Harry has ran into the Forbidden Forest, by himself!" she gasped out. Hagrid's face turned grim as he reached behind him for his crossbow. "Come Fang!" He stepped out of his head and strode towards the Forbidden Forest as Fang trotted happily behind him. Hermione tried to keep up with his wide strides.

"Why would 'Arry do such a thing?" Hagrid shook his head and looked questionably at Hermione. She looked down. "He saw me and Ron together," she whispered.

"What's so 'oribble about that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know…" _'Or maybe…I do.'_

Hagrid stopped and looked down at Hermione. "Is there something I should know 'bout you an' 'Arry?"

Hermione blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross me heart and 'ope to die."

"All right, I like Harry…"

Hagrid brust out intoheavy chuckles. "Shoulda known…there was signs…" Then he kept walking, smiling slightly. "But this ain't the time to be talkin' 'bout that," His face turned serious again. They walked faster, deeper into the Forest, with Fang running to keep up.

Harry kept running. He refused to stop. He just didn't realize he was running away from life. Things happen. But he just couldn't believe Hermione and Ron. Especially Ron. He began to put two and two together. Could Ron have been angry with Harry because of Hermione? Harry stopped and realized that that must be the answer. He sat down against a tree trunk, only because he was tired. Eventually, he feel asleep.

Hagrid and Hermione had been searching for hours. It had gotten dark. They still couldn't find Harry. Hagrid had a despairing look on his face. " 'Ermione, I dun think we're gonna find 'Arry today. Maybe we ought to go an' get Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione kept walking straight ahead. "No," she shouted back, "I have to find Harry." Hagrid grabbed her arm rather forcefully. "Ye won't find 'im…trus' me…I can't find 'im. I won't let ye go. It's too dangerous."

Hermione wrenched free of his grasp. "Just go and get Professor Dumbledore. I'm gonna keep looking."

Hagrid sighed. "I suppose so…no use talkin' to ye, when yer determined…" and he turned back towards the castle. " No, Fang, go with 'Ermione. Keep 'er safe, al' 'ight?" Fang barked happily and turned to follow Hermione.

Harry had woken up. He heard Hagrid's voice and Hermoine's as well. He really did not want to deal with Hermione right now, so he got up and started running again. He didn't notice, but he ran straight into Aragog's territory. Hermione followed him, not knowing Harry was just ahead of her. Then she heard Harry yell out.

Harry slowly backed up against a tree. A huge spider had come out in front of him, pincers clipping. Another one came out to his left. And yet another large spider came from his right. They surrounded him, until one of them hissed. "Aragog…the human has come once again…" Then slowly, an enormous Acromantula stalked out of a cave behind the first spider. He sniffed the air. "Ahh…human blood…Hold him still. This time you shall not escape." One spider obeyed and caught Harry in his mouth. A yelling Harry finally realized he had a wand and aimed at the spider yelling, "Stupefy!" It was no use on the huge spider.

Hermione had run into the horrid scene. Fang whimpered, tucked his tail between his hind legs, then turned and fled. She stood there, frozen to the spot as she watched Harry try to fight the spider. At last she came to her senses and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the Acromantula holding Harry and shouted the first spell that came to her mind.

"Tarantallegra!"

It didn't have any affect on the spider. Next she tried "Incarcerous!" Ropes came from thin air and wrapped around the spider's legs. The spider toppled to the ground, but still held onto Harry. Another spider crawled over to get Harry but Hermione pointed her wand at it and shouted, "Impedimenta!"

"Hermione!" Harry struggled to get out of the spider's grip. He wrenched himself free and started limping over toward her "On…the count of three…Stupefy…at Aragog." Hermione nodded, then she noticed that Aragog was right behind Harry and tried to yell but no sound came from her mouth.

"One…two…AHHH!" Harry got swept into the air by Aragog. The spider squeezed so hard that Harry fainted away. Hermione whirled around as she realized a huge spider was towering over her. She yelled as she too got swept up. The spider bit her hard, not too hard to kill her, but just enough to knock her out.

The two spiders placed Harry and Hermione in a cave, next to each other. Aragog hissed happily, "Tonight, we shall have a feast. Come, let's away to look for more food. There is no way that those two could wake up. Not until we feast on them…" The other spiders murmured their agreement and left. Little did they know that they had underestimated Harry's strength.

Aftertwo hours, Harry started groaning in pain. He slowly sat up, rubbing his leg. He winced and breathed sharply as he felt the blood oozing out and the pain shooting up his entirebody. He turned to his side and saw Hermione lying there. She was not bleeding, but was pretty mangled up. Harry reached over and shook her shoulders. "Hermione, wake up." There was no response. He grabbed his wand from his pocked and whispered, "Ennervate." Then, Hermione moaned a little, and her eyes started to flutter. She opened her eyes fully and saw Harry staring down at her.

"Hermione, we got to get out of here."

She sat up, rubbing her head. "How?" she mumbled, "Your leg is hurt."

"So? You can fix it right?"

"Oh yeah," She reached into her pocket for her wand and realized she had dropped it outside when the spider grabbed her. "Hold on. I have to get my wand."

"Be careful," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded. In a minute she returned, her eyes wide.

"Harry, Aragog and his spiders are coming back! I heard them"

Harry pointed at his leg. "Hurry up! Fix it and we can get out of here."

Hermione muttered, "Healario. (A/N: something I made up)" In a moment, Harry's leg was fixed. He stood up and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

They ran out of the cave and away into the forest. Unfortunately for them, Aragog heard them running and hissed angrily, "Get them! They're escaping."

Hermione and Harry ran as they had never run before. Harry chanced a look back and saw a couple spiders gaining on them.

"Hermione, we've gotta dissapparate!"

"Harry, we can't! We've only taken lessons on it. What if we mess up?"

"We have to take the chance! We'll never outrun them. They have _eight_ legs!" Harry shouted, looking back again. The spiders were coming closer. He pulled Hermione to a stop. "On the count of three, one…two…three!" Luckily for them, they disappeared with a crack. Aragog hissed disappointedly. "Ah…no matter. Another time we shall have our revenge." Then the spiders turned back to their territory.

Harry and Hermione apparated in Hagrid's hut. (A/N: I know you can't apparate into Hogwarts (Hogwarts, A History) but it's my story! Hehe.) Hagrid was notin there. He, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall were in the Forest, looking for them, but Harry and Hermione didn't know that. Once they realized they were safe, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and started sobbing. Harry froze for a second, and then carefully hugged her back.

"Harry… I was so scared…" She managed to talk. Harry cautiously brought her closer to him. He still wasn't sure about Hermione's feelings, if she wanted Ron or him. Harry just held Hermione as she clung onto him, sobbing. She put her head against his chest. Harry's heart started beating a little faster. Hermione managed a small smile as she heard Harry's heart. She still wasn't sure about Harry either, if he really liked her. So she decided not to do anything…yet. Hermione allowed Harry to hold her and protect her, even though the danger was over.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled away and looked at Hermone's face closely. Even though her face was red from crying and tears were flowing down her cheeks, Harry thought she was still pretty. He touched her cheek with his hand.

"There now, we're safe right?"

Hermione sniffed loudly and wiped away her tears, holding Harry's hand as she brought her hand down. She then put her head back on Harry's chest. It was as if time stopped. Nothing else mattered in the world. It was just Harry and Hermione, holding on to each other.

They didn't notice as the door to Hagrid's hut slowly opened as someone came in. When the door hit the wall, Harry and Hermione let go of each other and turned slowly, both afraid that it was Ron. Instead, it was Professor Dumbledore. He walked in leisurely, his eyes twinkling happily at them.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are enjoying each other's company. I'm also happy to see that Harry got back to safety." Harry and Hermione looked at the ground and both turned a little red.

" 'Arry? Ye ok?" Hagrid came bumbling in.

"I'm fine Hagrid."

"An' ye Hermione? Scared the wits outta me when ye just left."

"I'm fine too Hagrid. Where's Fang?"

Hagrid scowled as he whistled. Fang came trotting in. "The dirty coward. Didn't even stay ta help ye," he growled.

Professor McGonagall came in next. "Thank goodness you two are all right. Mr. Potter, why on earth did you run off like that?" she asked him sternly.

Harry looked at Hermione then looked down at the ground, hiding his face from view.

"Now, now Minerva, I'm sure Harry has his own reasons for running into the Forbidden Forest. And unless I'm mistaken, I do believe he wants to keep them secret," Dumbledore spoke up for Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore and grinned gratefully. The Headmaster of Hogwarts must know that Harry fancies Hermione as he surveyed the two of them.

"You should both go up to the Hospital Wing." Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Just in case," Dumbledore went on before Harry spoke a word. "No exceptions, now up you go." He ushered Harry and Hermione out the door. Alone, they walked back up to Hogwarts in silence. Neither of them spoke of the quiet time they had shared in Hagrid's hut, but both were thinking about it, wishing that the magic could've lasted a little longer. _'Maybe Hermione really does like me.'_

'_Maybe Harry likes me.'_

Finally, the two of them reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fussed over them, checking to make sure each one was okay. Then she insisted that they stay overnight in the hospital wing.

"You two are in no shape to be attending classes. And you Mr. Potter are in no condition to be playing Quidditch."

"But Madam Pomfrey, we have a game tomorrow. I have to play.It's the first game with me as captain."

"No buts, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore to postpone it. After your experience in the Forbidden Forest you most certainly cannot and will not play in the game," she said firmly.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, then looked around the hospital wing, and seeing there was no one else except them, they nodded their consent.

"Good, good. Now both of you lie down on those two beds over there. I'll be along shortly with some potions for you." Madam Pomfrey nodded toward two beds next to each other in the furthest corner, then bustled away to her office.

Harry and Hermione walked to the beds, laid down on them, one in each bed. In a minute, Madam Pomfrey came with some potion and food.

"Now, eat the food first, then drink the potion." She stayed and watched them to make sure they ate the food and drank the potion.

"The potion will make you feel much better in the morning." Then she tucked them in the beds, fretting over them like they were little kids.

"I'm leaving now, have a good night's sleep." She left the hospital wing. After Harry and Hermione made sure Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot, they kicked off their blankets and turned to face each other. Harry propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hi Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione laughed and replied, "Hello Harry."

"I know this is a random topic but I'm just wondering, who're you after these days? Who do you like?" Harry braced himself for the worst. Hermione turned red and looked down at the bed. "A boy."

"No…I thought you were after a girl…" Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione laughed again. "All right, all right. It's a guy who's in our year, the same age as us. You actually know him quite well I believe."

"Oh…" Harry's heart sank. _'Could it be Ron really?'_

"And you?" whispered Hermione.

"A girl in our year. She's really beautiful and intelligent. She's in Gryffindor."

"Do I know her?" asked Hermione, her heart breaking.

"Oh..yes…" _'More than you know.'_

"Well, if you ever need to talk about her, I'm always here all right?" Hermione told him even though she knew it would hurt her heart to hear Harry talk about someone he liked. She wondered who it could be. Lavender? Parvati?

"Same goes for you." Harry wondered who it was…if it wasn't Ron…it could also be Neville…or Dean…or Seamus.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problemo." Harry turned on his back to stare at the ceiling then, thinking about Hermione, he fell asleep.

A/N: I know that I crammed a lot of stuff in here..but hey! You wanted longer chapters and you got it.


	8. The Slytherin Association

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed-

ickle-princess- thanks for reviewing so much!

FairyWings101- thanks for reviewing!

Forest

Ggffi-yes…harry potter 6 is coming out in july…yes…

hermione's angel10

jan2789

oOKiwiOo- yeah cryswes is right I do update every 3 days…at least I try to

hollyg20-thanks for reviewing so much and long! I'm honored you put me on your favorites list!

& last but not least…Cryswes-thanks for all the behind-the-scenes work you did!

Sorry for taking so long! I had a math project due! But now it's done so I can continue!

By the way, this chapter has no point!

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't put this for awhile so here it is again. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE**, like the spell I made up which was kinda retarded if you ask me.

CH. 8

Harry Potter woke up to find a blur of a shape standing by him that he recognized as Professor Dumbledore. He sat up quickly, feeling refreshed from the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him. He reached for his glasses and put them on. The Headmaster of Hogwarts came into focus. Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Mornin' Professor Dumbledore…"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course…anything."

"I would like to know what happened last night in the Forbidden Forest, no, not why you ran there, for I think I know the reason…" Dumbledore looked over at the sleeping Hermione in the next bed. "Anyway, so what happened there?"

Harry explained what had happened: Aragog, Disapparating, narrowly avoiding being eaten alive and all that.

Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Well done on the disapparating by the way. First try eh?"

"Yes sir."

Then, Dumbledore's face turned grim with slight anger. "Aragog and his spiders should be punished, is this not the second time they have attacked you?"

"Yes sir."

"If they attack you once more, and I have a feeling they will, you _must_ let me know immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Now, I have to go, I'm actually not supposed to be here. Madam Pomfrey would…would…well I'd rather not think of the consequences." The Professor chuckled quietly and then tiptoed out.

Harry lay back down, and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about Hermione, and wondering if he should confront her or not about how he felt. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard footsteps approaching the bed. He sat upsilently and saw Madam Pomfreypacing over to him. She came over with a tray in her hands and placed it on the small table between Harry and Hermione.

"Now, eat your breakfast Mr. Potter." Harry started eating the food on the tray as Madam Pomfrey turned around to wake Hermione. Hermione groaned as she got up. She had just been dreaming about…guess who…Harry. _'Darn'_ she thought and sat up.

"Ms. Granger, here is your breakfast." Then Madam Pomfrey turned and bustled off. "Oh yes, after you finish the food, you may or actually, have to go back toyour dorms." She made a little _hmph_ sound and turned to face them. "Professor Dumbledore has insisted that you be let out of the hospital wing and back into class, but I persuaded him into letting you two out, but not into class. He agreed to that." Then she turned around again and walked back to her office.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances then burst out in giggles, which was countered by a loud _Shush_ from Madam Pomfrey in her office. They finished eating and quickly left.

They hurried up the staircases, passing all the Gryffindors on their way to class. The group included Ron. He saw Harry and Hermione hasten by, and helooked around, then turned to follow them. (insert dramatic music dun dun dun)

He stayed a few feet behind them as he watched Harry and Hermione rush up the stairs and to the painting that led to the dorm. He strained his ears and heard Harry whisper, "Furnunculus." The painting opened and Harry and Hermione clambered inside. Ron ran up the rest of the stairs and tried to get in before the painting closed. But it was too late. The portrait swung closed right in front of his face. He opened his mouth to say the password, but closed it. _'Maybe I should wait and catch them doing something. Then I'll have a right to be angry.'_ So Ron leaned against the stair rail. He decided not to go to class either. He would wait. After a couple minutes, Ron got the feeling that someone was watching me. He looked up, down, and to his right and left. To his left he saw someone standing there in the shadows.

"Hello, Weasley," drawled Malfoy as he stepped out. "What are you doing here? Spying on Potty eh?"

"Back off Malfoy!" spat Ron. "Just leave me alone."

"A bit angry with Potty, huh?"

"Yes, and it's none of your friggin' business! Get to class!"

"Oooo, look who's talking, someone who's skipping class too. Hypocrite!" Malfoy spat back at him. "So you are…hmm…I think I can help you there."

"Why would I trust someone like you, hmm? Give me one good reason."

"Because, I can help you get revenge on Potty."

Ron's eyes shined with expectation. "Then you'd better tell me…or else."

"Or else what Weasley? It's not like you can do anything since your parents are too poor to afford anything."

"Back off Malfoy!"

"I'll just ignore that little comment right there. Do you want to join the Slytherin Association?"

"Why would I want to join a Slytherin group. I'm not one!" Ron replied.

"Oh yes, I can see it in your heart. You're turning malicious. All because of Potty. What we're trying to do is find a new Voldemort. Since we can't bring him back to life. We can find another powerful dark wizard to once again terror the wizarding world and get rid of Mudbloods!"

"No!"

"Why not Weasel? Chicken? Bawk Bawk!"

"Because I love Hermione…and according to you, she's a dirty…Mudblood. So as much as I want revenge on Potter, I won't let Hermione get hurt."

"I see how it is…But beware, I'll be watching you. I know you want to join us." And with that said, Malfoy slipped into the shadows and Ron soon heard his footsteps going down the stairs. Then he sighed and leaned back, continuing to wait. _'Maybe I do. I mean I love Hermione as much as I hate Harry now…'_

While Ron and Malfoy had been talking. Harry and Hermione had split up and gone to each of their rooms. Harry changed out of his school robes that he had been in when he ran off into the Forest. He switched into regular clothes. Then he cautiously opened the door and peeked his head, making sure Hermione wasn't around. He didn't want another…ahem…confrontation with her yet. Harry didn't see anyone so he walked outside into the common room and sat down in one of the chairs facing the brightly dancing fire. He sat there for half an hour, with no sound coming from him or Hermione's room. He didn't think about anything. He just…sat there. After a while, he started thinking about the situation with Ron. What was he going to do? Two boys andone girl, not enough to go around for everyone. The only way to settle it was to see what Hermione felt. Of course Harry didn't want to go up and ask her straight out, "Who do you like?" That would be stupid AND embarrassing if it turned out to be Ron. But if it was him, he would be so happy. But Harry wasn't going to take the chance. _'I'll just wait for Hermione to admit who the boy was.'_

While Harry was out in the common room, Hermione was in her own room, also thinking. She sat on her bed, not knowing what to do. She knew that Ron liked her now. But she didn't know if Harry did. So basically, she was thinking the exact same thing Harry was.

At last, Hermione stood up resolutely and walked outside. She found Harry sitting in front of her. Harry heard the door creak open and turned around to find Hermione standing there. He grinned at her, then patted the chair next to him. She walked over and sat next to him. Hermione resisted the urge to move her chair a little closer to him. They both stared into the fire.

"So…" started Hermione. "What about that girl?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Well…give me some details."

"It's…it's indescribable, her face, her hair, her eyes…it's not possible to describe it."

"Is she really that pretty?" asked Hermione shyly.

"No, she's more than pretty, she's beautiful," replied Harry. Then they fell into details.

"You should ask her out you know," Hermione suggested after a minute.

"Why? So I can embarrass myself?" shot Harry back.

"Love should never be kept a secret (A/N: Spiderman 2 lol Dr. Octavius's line). If you keep it bottled up in you, you'll get sick."

"And how would you know?" asked Harry, even know he did feel that way.

"Because I feel the same way with the guy,"

"Well, then maybe…you should listen to your own advice and go for it with him," said Harry.

"Rubbish. That line only counts for you," Hermione answered.

"That's rubbish. That's absolutely stupid. Why tell me to do something but you don't do it either?"

"Because, it's not like I can ask him out or anything. Only boys do."

"Ridiculous. So…how about some details about _him_," suggested Harry, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Let's see, cute, can be playful,…let's see, what else…Oh yes, he plays Quidditch…"

'_Well, that narrowed it down a bit, to me, Ron, the 5th year Rob (A/N: some guy I made up), and Tom, the other 5th year in Gryffindor. (A/N: another guy I made up.)'_

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, you should tell him. And if he breaks your heart, you should let me know, and I'll go beat him up."

"Right…" _'Like you're going to beat yourself up?'_ thought Hermione. They fell into silence again. Soon the bell for lunch rang. (A/N: they do have bells for lunch right? Right?) Harry and Hermione got up at the same time, and both turned to the space in between the chairs, all at the same exact time. They bumped into each other.

"After you," said Harry, throwing his arm in front of him.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Potter," replied Hermione in a mock serious voice and walked through. Harry followed right behind her. He wanted to smell her scent. He watched her as she walked, and oh…the way she walked. Hermione reached the painting and pushed it open. She found Ron waiting in front, eyes cold and menacing. But when he saw her, his eyes grew warm again.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Ron.

"Ron," Hermione nodded bluntly at him, not wanting to have him grab her again. She walked quickly off, deciding not to wait for Harry, and chose to try to avoid Ron instead. After all, she and Harry do share a dorm so she can see him anytime. There was no stopping Ron however. He just ran after her and pulled her to a stop. A glaring Harry watched from behind. He resolved not to show his jealousy in front of Hermione, just in case, she didn't like him more than a best friend.

Hermione flinched at Ron's touch and gently pulled away. Ron leaned close and whispered in her ear. "What's wrong Hermione?" and grabbed her arm again.

Hermione shivered, then wrenched free again and continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

" Hey, Hermione, wait for me!" Harry called from behind. Hermione ignored himand kept walking, leaving Ron behind. Ron shrugged, then just walked leisurely behind her, giving up for now. _'Sooner or later she'll realize that I'm way better than Potter.'_ Harry started running, but realized that Hermione was not going to wait, so he just stopped and ambled slowly a few feet behind Ron.

When all three got to the Great Hall, Hermione sat down and Ron sat to her left. She scooted away from him as Harry sat down to her right. Thus, she was scooting towards Harry.

"What Hermione? Are you really that eager to be with me? Don't you already see me enough in the dorm?" joked Harry.

She turned a little red and looked down at her plate and mumbled something. _'That was stupid of me.'_

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands three times. The Great Hall became totally silent.

"I am sorry to inform you that today's Quidditch game will be postponed until tomorrow, seeing as Harry Potter, your Head Boy and Team Captain, is not feeling too well.

"I'm feeling fine Professor!" called out Harry. Heads turned to look at him.

"Nevertheless, it is Madam Pomfrey's opinion that you be kept in your dorm, along with Miss Granger."

A few boys wolf-whistled and someone shouted out, "Yeah Harry! Go for it!"

Harry looked down and Hermione just blushed even more. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the Hogwarts' students and smiled. "Now, now. Calm down. It is time for lunch." He sat back down at the Teachers' Table and the food appeared. Everyone ate ravenously. Cups clanked and silverware clattered. Only the three friends were not eating. Instead, Ron was looking at Hermione, Hermione was looking secretly at Harry, and Harry was secretly looking back at her. (A/N: Reminds me of Midsummer Night's Dream if any of you guys have read that play by Shakespeare. You know, the whole Hermia loves Demetrius…or was it Lysander…I think it was Lysander. Anyway and Demetrius loves Hermia…haha love triangle too! Sorry, that was really random!)

Neville, who was sitting across from them, looked up and snapped his fingers loudly in front of their faces. All three looked up quickly, a bit shocked.

Neville laughed. "Why aren't you guys eating?"

Harry and Hermione shrugged. "We already ate in the Hospital Wing." Harry spoke for both of them.

"And what about you Ron? What's your excuse?"

"I'm not hungry," he stated simply.

"Well then, why are you even here?" shot Harry at him.

"No reason."

"Okay then, you can leave now if you're not going to eat."

"And what about you?" countered Ron.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I'm hungry again." With that said, Harry picked up his fork and started eating. Hermione saw what he was doing and began to eat too. Ron saw what she was doing and did the same thing. (A/N: haha! A chain!)

Once lunch was over, Ron got up and left. Malfoy watched him from the Slytherin table, then whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. They both nodded dumbly and Malfoy got up and followed Ron.

Ron was waiting for him outside. He was about to speak when Malfoy shook his head, then gestured for Ron to follow him. He led him farther down the hall.

"Changed your mind haven't you?" whispered Malfoy, grinning evilly.

"Yes," Ron set his jaw decisively. "I want revenge on Potter and I want it now."

"Good, I thought so. Now…"

Ron held up a hand. "Wait, there's more. I only want Potter. I don't want Hermione to get hurt."

Malfoy frowned. "That's not part of the deal…however, revenge on Potter will be sweet…" He thought for a second. "Deal! We'll let you join, only until we've gotten rid of Potty. You will be a help to us, seeing how you're his best friend."

This time, Ron frowned, and his eyes grew hard, as they often did now. "Not anymore."

Malfoy shrugged. "Oh well," he drawled, "You're still pretty close to him aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Good, good. The next meeting of the Slytherin Association will be tomorrow. Meet me outside, by that fool, Hagrid's hut. Make sure he doesn't see you. Then I'll lead you to the actual meeting place."

"Great!" Ron's eyes shined with anticipation, in a bad way. "What time?"

Malfoy replied, "Twelve."

Ron breathed in sharply. "Midnight?"

"Yup, it maintains the illusion (A/N: Spiderman 2 again!)."

"Ummm…okay whatever that means." Then Ron turned his back and left for the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy sniggered wickedly. "Fool! We can't just let you get Potter and ignore the Mudbloods!"

A/N: okay that was the end, once again a pointless chapter, I know, but more action coming up in the next one, if I can think of any that is! Running out of ideas here! Help! Oh yeah! sorry for the pointless A/Ns in the chapter, couldn't resist myself!


	9. The Meeting in the Forbidden Forest

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ! (Only5 for the last chapter) but anyway thanks!

HarryPotterxpert

Hollyg20- as usual thanks!

FairyWings101- yup Spiderman 2 is cool!

Ickle-princess- it wasn't intended to be funny but if you laughed that's good too!

Cryswes- same goes for you!

Sorry for the pointless plot of the last chapter! There's going to be more action in this one to make up for it, don't worry!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except the plot! Unless of course otherwise stated**

CH. 9

Harry and Hermione hung around in their Head Boy/Head Girl dorm. Hermione was busy scribbling away on a table, trying to catch up on the work she missed that day. Harry just sat on the other end of the table watching her.

Hermione finished with a sigh of relief and put her quill down. "You know, you should do your work too."

"If you think I'm going to do that bloody two-foot essay McGonagall gave us on Disapparation, then you're sadly mistaken. (A/N: I decided to put disapparation in the Transfiguration class.)"

"But it's due tomorrow!" protested Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "I'll just tell her I wasn't feeling too well."

"But you're feeling fine!"

"You and I know that but McGonagall doesn't," Harry winked at her.

Hermione laughed at his impudence. "Shame on you Harry. You shouldn't take advantage of this."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "And who's gonna make me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No one…I guess."

It was getting close to midnight. Ron snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, wearing a dark cloak (A/N: Just like the typical bad guy!). He hid in the shadows and stopped every now and then, listening for Filch or any other professor wandering the halls. He reached the front doors and cautiously pushed it open. It creaked loudly. Ron froze, and listened for any noises. He heard nothing. He walked briskly down the path to Hagrid's hut. He was unaware that someone stood in the doorway of Hogwarts, shaking his head sadly as he watched Ron disappear down the road.

Ron arrived at Hagrid's hut and looked around for Malfoy. He didn't see anyone so he sat down on a rock and waited for him.

Suddenly, Malfoy appeared out of no where.

Ron jumped up, his red hair standing on its ends. "Merlin, Malfoy, you scared the heck out of me!"

Malfoy smirked evilly. "Hurry up, we're going to be late." He turned and walked quickly into the Forbidden Forest.

"Ar-are you sure it's safe?" Ron looked around, starting to get a little intimidated by the shadows of the trees around him. For all he knew someone…or something could be watching him. And they were…(A/N: insert dramatic music here lol)

"Don't be such a chicken Weasel," Malfoy snarled, "Just hurry up already." He turned around. Ron stood in the middle of the path, his eyes wide. He shivered. He was reminded of the final battle with Voldemort. After all, they had fought him right here, in the Forbidden Forest.

"Weasley!" Malfoy shouted, his voice echoing. He motioned angrily to Ron. "If you don't get moving, I'm going to leave you here."

Ron scrambled down to where Malfoy was. "I'm coming, I'm coming, just don't leave me here alone."

In five minutes, Malfoy reached a dark cave. A commanding and harsh voice rang out from the darkness. "Halt! What is the password!"

"Crabbe, you dolt, it's me!"

"How do I know you ain't an imposter using Polyjuice Potion?" Crabbe demanded.

Malfoy sighed. "Stupid idiot," he muttered under his breath. "All right, the password is Kill Potter."

"Enter," came another voice. Malfoy walked in. Ron followed at distance, hesitantly.

As they walked down the dark passage, Ron got the sense that someone was behind him.

"Uhh..Malfoy…I think there's someone behind us," he whispered quietly.

"That's just Crabbe."

Ron soon saw the glow of a fire around a corner. As he and Malfoy approached it, he saw many people crowded around it. It seemed like that all of them were Slytherins. (A/N: DUH! It's the _Slytherin_ Association!) They all looked menacing as they glared at Ron. He recognized some of them, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe, as he waddled over from behind Ron to sit beside Goyle.

"What's he doing here?" snarled one of the Slytherins, nodding his head over at Ron.

"Don't worry, he's on our side to get Potty," Malfoy reassured him.

The Slytherin narrowed an eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

Malfoy motioned for Ron to sit down beside Crabbe. He did so, a little timidly, scooting over so he wasn't touching the huge Slytherin crowd.

"The meeting will now begin. We must figure out some way to get rid of Potty and his mudblood girlfriend.

Ron stood up defiantly. "Hermione is not his girlfriend!"

Malfoy waved a hand distractedly at him. "Right, right whatever." Ron sat back down.

"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, we need to get rid of Potter and the mudblood." Malfoy turned to face Ron. "Happy now?"

Ron nodded firmly.

"Anyone have any ideas?"

"Kill him?" came a voice from the back of the crowd.

"Gee really," Malfoy sneered. "I know that you fool! It's just that the mudblood-lover Dumbledore will be protecting and watching out for his favorite student. We must find some way to get him into this Forest and do it without anyone seeing it."

He fell into silence as he thought for a plan. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to make a suggestion.

"Well don't just sit there you dolts! Help me think! But then again…the load of you probably have rubbish for brains…so on second thought…never mind."

Harry and Hermione were getting ready for sleep.

"Good night, Harry," Hermione said as she opened the door to her room and walked in.

"You too." Harry was so tired so he fell on his bed immediately and fell asleep.

He woke up thirty minutes later, by a noise that sounded like coughing. He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him.

He leapt out of bed and landed on the floor at her feet with a bump. "How long have you been there?" he demanded as he looked up at her.

Hermione giggled. "Not very long, I was just watching you until I accidentally coughed."

"Well, why were you watching me?" Harry got up and sat on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me."

"Hermione, you know we're not supposed to be outside this late."

Hermione shrugged. "Oh well, we're Head Boy and Head Girl we can get out of anything."

Harry grinned. "We should be setting a good example for the others. I expected better of you Hermione," he lectured her jokingly.

_'He's so cute when he smiles!'_ Hermione shook her head. "So you want to go or not? Or you chicken out?"

"I'll have you know Ms. Granger that I am not a chicken and I shall prove it to you!" Harry leapt out of bed again, this time landing with two feet on the ground.

"Now go outside for a sec, I gotta change." Hermione walked to the door and opened then closed it, without going outside. She giggled silently and watched as Harry switched out of his pajamas and into some normal clothes. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Hermione said guiltily at being caught staring.

Instantly, Harry's face tinged slightly. "Right…now let's go."

He quickly took Hermione's hand, a very bold move, and pulled her out into the common room. The painting of the knight swung open. As Harry looked behind him, he saw that the knight had fallen asleep on the ground. They walked silently next to each other, still holding hands, to the front door of Hogwarts. Harry let go of Hermione's hand reluctantly and pushed open the door, again it creaked loudly. Both of them froze, as Ron had. When they heard nothing, the pair walked out and the door closed silently behind them.

They walked rapidly down the path that Ron had taken. Hermione thought to herself, _'Now remember, the only reason you came out here was to be alone with him and tell him. You HAVE to tell him Hermione.'_ Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "Why are we walking so fast?"

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Well then why don't we walk a bit slower?" Hermione suggested.

Harry then took slow exaggerated steps. He turned to look at Hermione. "Slow enough for you, my lady?"

Hermione laughed andswatted his arm lightly. "Oh, shut up, Harry. You know what I mean."

Harry took her arm as if escorting her to a ball and they continued walking. They stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and looked at each other.

"You want to stop here?" Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded determinedly. Harry led her to a rock, the same one Ron had sat on an hour ago and sat her down. He stood next to her. "So…what do you want to do now?" Harry asked as he looked around them and got the feeling that something was watching them.

Hermione shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

Before Harry could answer, he heard scuttling noises and saw huge spiders approaching them from behind Hermione. She screamed and got up from the rock hastily, pulling out her wand. Harry did likewise, as the spiders closed in on them. They were surrounded by a circle of Acromantulas in a matter of seconds. Two spiders in front of Harry and Hermione separated to reveal another spider, Aragog.

"Finally," he hissed. "Now, we will feast upon you! Attack, my children!" The spiders slowly started closing in on them.

Hermione's eyes were wide with fear. _'This wasn't supposed to happen.'_ Then she looked at Harry. "Harry," she urgently whispered, keeping an eye on the spiders, "do you want to try disapparating again?"

"Are you sure we can make it?" he whispered back, watching warily around him.

"Yes, now this time apparate to inside the Forbidden Forest."

"Are you crazy!" Harry exclaimed. The spiders were within two meters of them now.

"Just do what I say Harry!" and Hermione disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry with the spiders a meter around him.

"Hermione, I am going to kill you," he muttered and disapparated. (A/N: Once again, remember, it's my story so they can disapparate!)

He appeared next to Hermione, who was standing there waiting patiently for him.

"Why here!" he shouted at Hermione. She looked a little scared at his anger. Harry noticed her look and immediately quieted down.

"Because, it's the last place they would expect for us to be!" Hermione shouted back. They stood there glaring at each other.

Malfoy who was still thinking (A/N: He's been thinking for quite a while now eh?), held up a hand as he heard a shout through the Forbidden Forest. He looked up sharply at the Association. Half of them were asleep. He snappedloudly at themand woke them up.

He pointed to the mouth of the cave. "I heard something from over there. Let's go check it out." The Slytherins got up slowly and followed Malfoy and Ron out of the cave. They crept up and saw Harry and Hermione glaring at each other. Ron's heart leaped at the sight of Hermione, even though he was joining the Slytherins he still had feelings.

Harry was about to say something when he heard a twig snap. He whirled around behind him.

Malfoy turned around to glare at Goyle. "You fool!" he whispered angrily, then he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello Potter," he drawled. Harry pulled out his wand again and pointed it at Malfoy.

"No tricks Malfoy," Harry warned, walking closer to him, motioning for Hermione to stay behind.

Malfoy held up both hands to show he was unarmed, however, he had his wand stuck in his back pocket.

"Relax Potter I just want to talk," he sneered. He turned his head around and mouthed to the Slytherin Association, "Get behind him."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded then ushered the group in a circle to the back of Harry and Hermione.

Harry peered suspiciously over Malfoy's shoulder. "Who's there Malfoy?" he demanded.

"No one," Malfoy shrugged innocently. "You must be seeing things Potty."

"Just leave Malfoy."

"Why? Want some private time with your mudblood girlfriend?"

Harry glared.

"All right, all right I'm leaving." Malfoy turned around and started to walk away and then whirled around suddenly and pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!" he roared.

Harry ducked as the spell flew over his head. He turned around to make sure Hermione hadn't been hurt. The spell had flown over Hermione and hit one of the members of the Slytherin Association. He grunted then fell back into the crowd of Slytherins and Ron. They let him fall and continued to watch Malfoy and Harry.

Malfoy, furious, yelled out another spell. "Expelliarmus!" The spell missed completely and again hit the group behind Hermione. Ron gasped as his wand flew out of his pocket and into flew into Malfoy's hand.

Harry was now certain that someone was behind them. He ran backwards next to Hermione, never taking his eyes off Malfoy. He whispered urgently to her, "Take care of the people behind you. I'll get Malfoy." Hermione nodded. She was a little scared but did as he told her and started shooting spells into the trees in front of her.

"Furnunculus!" she shouted over and over.Four members of the Association fainted as they were hit and boils appeared all over their faces.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. He tossed it on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it in half.

Malfoy glared at him. "You'll pay for that. That wand was custom made for me." He took Ron's wand and pointed it straight at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. The jet of green light whizzed past Harry and hit Crabbe who was behind Hermione. Crabbe's eyes rolled up and he fell backwards.

Goyle howled in frustration as his best friend fell dead on the ground. Even though he was a thug, he still had best friends. He was furious at Malfoy, so he pulled out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy," intending the spell to be directed at Malfoy, but instead it hit Harry. Hermione turned around and saw Harry fall to the ground.

"No!" she screamed hysterically and ran to his side. _'This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.' _She kept thinking repeatedly. _'I was supposed to tell him how I felt.'_

Harry was unconscious on the ground. Hermione shook his shoulders, trying to make him wake up. Malfoy walked closer, still holding Ron's wand. Then Hermione remember that she still had her wand in her hand and quickly whispered, "Ennervate."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Hermione," he said weakly. Then realized that they were still being under attack, so he jumped up and faced Malfoy. He looked at Hermione, who was close to tears.

"Stupefy!" they both yelled at the same time. Malfoy was thrown backwards and hit a tree…hard. He slid down to the trunk and lay there.

"Is he dead?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"Who cares?" snapped Harry. "We still have to take care of these guys." And he turned around to face the group.

Goyle crouched down and whispered to Ron, "Take half of them around to the other side. Then when they least expect it, hit them with all the spells you can think of."

Ron swallowed hard, not wanting to hurt Harry and Hermione. His true self was beginning to show underneath all his hate and emotions. He took half of the Slytherin Association around, just like Goyle told him to.

Harry peered into the darkness but saw nothing. He glanced again at Hermione. "They're still there. Don't let your guard down."

Hermione wiped away the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes and nodded firmly.

"On the count of three, Expelliarmus," Harry said to Hermione.

"One, two, three! Expelliarmus!" they both shouted. Ten wands flew out of their owners' hands and went to Harry and Hermione. Harry, using his Seeker skills, caught all of them in his hand and threw them to the ground.

Goyle grunted in frustration. He looked despairingly at Ron, on the other side.

Behind Ron, someone whispered, "Let's go, hit them with spells now, they're not expecting it!"

Before Ron could respond, when pinching sounds reached his ears. Harry and Hermione heard it too. They looked at each other, then looked in the direction from where the sounds were coming from.

"Uh-oh," Harry whispered, "the spiders."

The three groups stood frozen as the sounds got closer. Eventually Aragog came into the scene.

"Well well," he hissed. "Looks like we're not out of luck after all. Here you are again."

Aragog scuttled closer to Harry and Hermione. He turned behind him. "Come over here," he called.

That little second was all that Harry needed. "Stupefy!" Aragog, being old and a little weak, fell to the ground. The spiders behind him shrieked angrily and started running towards the pair.

The Slytherin Association just watched as Harry and Hermione started taking steps back. The group that had been disarmed broke cover and ran back to Hogwarts, leaving Crabbe and the others lying on the floor. Ron led his group out into the open, behind Harry and Hermione. He wasn't sure what to do. The spiders were quickly approaching. _'Think Weasley, what now?'_ He turned to his group.

"You guys, Impedimenta okay?" The Slytherins nodded dumbly, too much in shock to respond. Harry heard Ron give the instructions and when he heard the group shout Impedimenta, he shouted it with them. The spiders stood frozen to their spots.

"Stupefy now!" shouted Ron, followed by voices shouting the spell out. The Acromantulas fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry turned around slowly to see Ron standing in front of a group of menacing-looking Slytherins.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry demanded. "Have you joined their side now?"

In response, the people behind Ron shot Stupefy spells all aiming at Harry. Ron heard them shout the spell and in a split second, made his choice. He ran out to in front of Harry and turned around as a dozen Stupefy spells hit him square in the chest. He crumpled to the floor limply.

Hermione whimpered. Harry, who was getting furious, pointed his wand at the group of Slytherins. Even though Ron had been on their side, he had just saved his life. "You'd better hope he's okay," his voice menacing, "If he's not, the lot of you will pay for him, with your lives."

Hermione ran to him, holding his arm back. "Stop Harry! Don't hurt them."

Harry pulled free of her grasp and walked closer to the Association as they backed up as a group.

"Stupefy!" he roared with all his might. Because of his anger, the spell became strong and hit the huddled group, knocking them down like bowling pins. Harry dropped his wand on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. He circled around back to Ron, who was lying spread-eagled on the ground. It reminded him of the time Cedric was killed. He shook his head. There was no way that Ron could die. Not after he saved Harry's life.

Hermione ran back to Ron and knelt down. She tried using Ennervate to revive Ron but it didn't work. She took up his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Harry! He's alive, but just barely!"

Harry scampered to Hermione's side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Hermione's tears were now flowing down her face. "His pulse is really weak though. Harry, we've got to get him to Dumbledore!"

Harry reached down and scooped Ron into his arms. "Come on! Let's go!" They ran in the direction of Hogwarts, avoiding the unconscious spiders on the ground.

They approached the front doors of Hogwarts. There they found Dumbledore there, standing in front of the group that had fled.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry managed to gasp out, "you…have to…help Ron." He breathed heavily for a second, letting Ron down on the ground.

"He's been hit with a dozen Stupefy spells, just to save my life." The tears started coming from Harry's eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Ron's body, then signaled someone behind him. Two teachers came bustling out and took Ron in their arms. They slowly pushed their way through the Slytherin Association and started in the direction of the hospital wing.

Harry fell on the ground, Hermione beside him.

Dumbledore looked at them gravely. "I am sorry to tell you that Mr. Weasley has been quite a disturbance lately. I saw him as he sneaked out of Hogwarts. I knew he was meeting with the Slytherin Association."

Harry looked up. "What is the Slytherin Association?"

Dumbledore sighed. "That is another story for another day. Come now, back to your dorms. My fellow professors and I will go out to retrieve Mr. Malfoy and the other group of the Slytherin Association." Then he walked out the doors, followed by professors of Hogwarts and Hagrid.

The remaining two teachers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns ushered Harry and Hermione into their shared dorm and before shutting the portrait hole, McGonagall told them sternly, "You two must get a good sleep tonight do you understand? You are excused from classes tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione clambered up the staircases slowly, too tired to talk. Hermione was still crying and Harry was now in shock. They still couldn't believe what had happened.

A/N: Whew! That took a while! My longest chapter yet! You'd better like it! Just kidding! but seriously! you'd better enjoy this chapter!


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot or otherwise stated!**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I was hoping for a little more since I only got 4 but whatever… Thanks to:

Hollyg20- one of my few main reviewers, maybe I should make Ron a bit more obvious then, right? Like his character?

And ickle-princess another one of my main reviewers just recently,

bb- yeah I know, but don't you ever do that? Like you're first really good friends with someone, and you touch them (don't take that the wrong way lol) all the time, but when you start liking them, you don't really like to…right? At least that's the way I'm trying to make them feel.

AmandaT- THANKS

Oh yeah, this will be a little corny! Harry and Hermione finally confess! OoOoo…READ ON!

Ch. 10

Harry woke up on the staircase an hour later, his face up against one of the steps. He rubbed his face ruefully. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'I fell asleep on the bloody staircase.'_ He stood up slowly and looked over to his right and saw that Hermione had made it up a little farther than he had before also falling asleep.

The wooden railings supported Hermione's head awkwardly. Her expression showed of blissfulness and her mind was off in dreamland.

Harry teetered down the staircase, stumbling a few times due to the fact that his body, including his legs, was a bit sore. He twisted his neck, wincing as he heard it crack. He walked up to Hermione's side and bent down to shake her silently.

"Hmmm…." Hermione muttered groggily. "Leave me alone…" When Harry called out to her softly, her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Harry? What am I doing on the staircase?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep on the staircase. I guess you did too."

Hermione sat up rubbing her head where it had laid against a corner of the step. Then she remembered and gasped. "What about Ron! Come on!"

She took Harry's arm and dragged him down the stairs and out the portrait hole. They ran along to the hospital wing. At the door, they met Madam Pomfrey, who was just coming out. She held up a hand sadly.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do for Ron. I was just about to get Professor Dumbledore. He might have a chance of surviving if he is sent to St. Mungo's soon. He hasn't been responding to the potions I gave him. I'll be back. You can go in and visit him. I can trust you not to hurt him." And Madam Pomfrey left, shaking her sadly.

Harry and Hermione stood there for a second, stunned. Then they heard quiet footsteps behind them. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking hurriedly toward them.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger! I thought I told you to get a good night's sleep!"

"But Professor, we wanted to make sure that Ron was okay!" Hermione protested.

Professor McGonagall stopped for a moment and her face showed of sorrow. "Fine, but in an hour if you are not back at your dorm then…then…" She broke off her sentence when she couldn't find the right words. Seeing that she didn't want to punish Harry and Hermione after what had happened to them, she cleared her throat. "Ahem…just be back at your dorm in an hour." And she turned to walk away, holding back a depressed sigh.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, then Harry reached out slowly to open the door. They walked in slowly, seeing Malfoy and the other Slytherins lying on hospital beds. At the far corner of the room lay Ron. Hermione ran to his bedside. Harry walked slowly down the aisle, spitting by Malfoy's bed as he passed, his eyes full of contempt for him.

"Oh dear, he looks so pale…" Hermione bit her lips, worry showed on her face. Harry walked to her side and put a comforting arm around her. "Now, I'm sure he's going to be fine," he reassured her, his voice breaking.

It was true, Ron was indeed very pale. His face was an ashy white and he was completely still. Had it not been for the fact that his chest was slowly, ever so slowly rising up and down, they would've thought he was dead.

Hermione let out a sob and turned to bury her head in Harry's chest. "I know…he was bad and all…but that isn't worth dying over, is it? Besides, he saved your life."

Harry hugged her closer to him. "Shh…it's okay…I know he saved my life…do you think I could live with that on my mind if Ron…died?"

"No…" Hermione was still softly crying, her noise muffled by Harry's chest. "Harry?" she asked, looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something…I was going to tell you tonight…but with all that happened…"

"Yeah, I understand. What were you going to tell me?"

"Well…" started Hermione, crossing her fingers behind her back. "First I have to make sure you won't tell anyone."

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"Okay, well you remember that I told you about that guy right? The guy that I liked?"

"Right…" replied Harry, his heart starting to ache a bit. _'Please tell me it's not Ron.'_

"Well, just to let you know, it isn't Ron."

"Oh…I see…" _'Yes!'_

"And it isn't Tom either…" Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. They were full of anticipation.

"So it's Rob?" asked Harry, his throat tight.

Hermione put her head back on Harry's chest slowly. "No, you silly, it's you…"

Harry pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "M-…me?"

"Yes…" replied Hermione a little nervously, hoping that she wouldn't regret telling Harry. "Now that I told you, you have to tell me…" _'I hope it's me…' _she winced a little, preparing her heart for a heartbreak just in case.

Harry sighed. "Fine…It's…it's…you Hermione…it could only be you…" He locked eyes with her and smiled gently, pulling her back into a hug.

"Rea-…really? Are you joking?"

"How could I joke about something as serious as love?"

"You- you love me? For how long?" Hermione pulled him closer, surprised.

Harry put his head on top of her. "Ever since that battle with Voldemort. You were always at my side in St. Mungo's. That's when I realized that you've always been there for me and that I loved you. And what about you?"

"Ver sic du ent ot wit Co…" Hermione's answer was muffled by Harry seeing as she was holding him so close.

"Say what?"

"Oh, soddy…" Hermione pulled her head away. "Ever since you went out with Cho…"

Harry made a face. "Yech…how could I have ever liked her…I should've realized that I loved you sooner."

"Yeah Harry it's all your fault! We could've gone out together earlier if it wasn't for you!"

Harry looked hurt for a split second then tried to cover it up with little success.

"You know I'm joking, Harry…right?" Hermione frowned and looked up sadly at him.

"Err, of course I do! I just wanted to see what you would do…" Harry gave a nervous laugh.

Hermione hid her grin and smacked Harry's arm soundly.

"Oww! Cripes Hermione, you have a strong hit for a girl!" Harry rubbed his arm.

Hermione leaned closer to Harry, her face inches away from his. "And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Potter?" she demanded, her eyes aflame, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Umm…you have a strong hit when….when…uhh…right, you have a strong hit, that's the whole point. I mean, err, it's a good thing!" Harry said quickly.

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated smile and shook her head. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Then she leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked surprised and blushed. When he recovered, he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Hermione was shocked but soon closed her eyes, starting to kiss back.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Hermione halted immediately and whirled around quickly to see Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey standing at the door. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them.

"Hello, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

Harry and Hermione let go of each other immediately and both blushed deeply, finding the patterns of the floor very fascinating.

"Now is not the time to be discussing your…ahem…personal affairs. We are here to take care of Ron." Dumbledore walked to Ron's bedside, followed by Madam Pomfrey. Two other people came in. Their uniforms read St. Mungo's.

"This one," said Dumbledore pointing at Ron and beckoning to the people. One of them made a floating stretcher to appear with a flick of his wand. Another flick brought Ron floating out of his bed and strapped onto the stretcher.

Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm. "Professor Dumbledore, is Ron going to be alright?"

Dumbledore's eyes became uncertain. "I don't know Hermione, it's still too early to tell."

One of the healers nodded to Hermione. "Don't worry miss, we'll do our best to keep him alive. You're welcome to come visit him if he wakes up."

Hermione's heart stopped. _'IF he wakes up? What's that supposed to mean? He will wake up…right?' _Hermione tried to convince herself.

Harry thought the same thing. _'He's gotta wake up, I couldn't live if he just…leaves like that.'_

The healers walked out the door, so casually that you'd think they were going on a walk instead of having an unconscious, close to death, person floating behind them.


	11. Luna's Return

laughs nervously ahem…hi right…I'm terribly sorry for being how many days late? looks at watch 2 days late? Or is it 3…or 4? I think I'm going to tell you now that it may take be 4 days to update….

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! All 10 of them!

It's the most I've gotten! Except for Ch. 7, where I got 10 too!

Thanks to:

Hollyg20- my main reviewer! Ever since the start you've been supporting me!

Kairiyuna14- Thanks

oOKiwiOo- I hope that I'll be able to completely convert you by the end of the story! I'm for H/Hr all the WAY! WHOOO! And don't worry, I do celebrate Easter gladly!

AmandaT- I'm updating now! Happy? grins

FairyWings101- puts on stern face how could you forget to review! Nah, I'm just kidding! But don't ever forget again!

Lucy-lollipop- Thanks

bb- Thanks

ickle-princess- only quite good? That's all you're gonna give me? Nah, don't worry about it! At least you reviewed!

Cryswes- between you and me, thanks for everything! You know what I'm talking about right? whispers the whole editing thing…you know? Remember?

Coolchicky- thanks!

Ok, due to the fact that the majority of the reviewers wanted Ron to be all right, I'm going to make him all right. Plus, if he dies, the story will end very very shortly. If he doesn't, it might go on longer! And I don't want it to end! This is fun! All right guys! I know you can get me to 50 reviews! Come on! REVIEW! Oh yes, I revised…ok ok…it wasn't me, but ch. 10 has been revised a bit…so read it again!

Once again, sorry for taking so long! Due to the fact I'm practically flunking math, I've _tried_ to study harder…notice _tried_…so yeah! Sorry to those who reviewed on the first day for making you wait so long!

CH. 11

Harry and Hermione stood there with Dumbledore, with Hermione practically hanging onto Harry for support. They watched as the Healers stood a few feet away from the door, turned to face each other in silent communication, then nodded. One of them muttered something and in a second, both disappeared, along with the stretcher that held Ron. (A/N: A special spell thing you know? My imagination…)

Hermione's face turned whiter, almost as white as Ron's had been. Her fingernails dug into Harry's arm. He winced.

"Uhh…Hermione? Do you mind not squeezing so hard?"

"Oh…sorry…" Hermione let go of Harry but promptly fell to the floor.

"Ouch…" Hermione looked up at Harry, who was smiling kindly, but sadly down at her. He held out his hand to help her get up. "Never mind, I'd rather you hang onto me than having you fall on the floor…" She hung onto Harry's shoulder this time.

Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey, who was standing behind him. He whispered something to her. She nodded hesitantly and looked over to Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore walked back to Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I'll be off now. I must go and meet with Mr. Crabbe and explain that situation his son was in when he died. I must also arrange for Mr. Malfoy (A/N: Draco Malfoy) to be sent to Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable Curse as soon as he awakens. Good night, or rather….good morning." Dumbledore walked out the doors.

"Good man, Albus…" Madam Pomfrey whispered. "Now, you two, for the last time, off to bed, and STAY THERE THIS TIME…"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry and Hermione chorused. Hermione, looking a little less paler, stood straight up and tried not to fall to the floor.

"Let's go, Harry." Hermione tugged on Harry's arm gently. She gave up when he didn't move and headed for the Hospital Wing's doors slowly but steadily (A/N: Just like the Tortoise in the _Tortoise and the Hare_!)

"Uhhh…yeah okay…" Harry was staring at the place where the Healers had disappeared with Ron. After a few more seconds, he finally moved his feet and followed Hermione. She stopped at the doors and turned back to wait for him, a look on her face telling Harry to hurry up. She reached out for his hand, in a motherly affectionate way, even though she was the one that was pretty pale. Harry held tightly to her hand. Despite the fact that Ron was sent to St. Mungo's, it had been a pretty good night. After all, he had finally confessed and found out Hermione loved him as well. He even got the courage to kiss her! They made their way to the dorm and Hermione whispered the password.

Harry led Hermione to a chair in front of the fire. He sat down in it, letting Hermione sit on his lap (A/N: don't think perverted thoughts here!). He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them stared at the dancing fire. Hermione then broke out in sobs and leaned back against Harry.

"Harry? Ron's going to be alright, right? _Right?_" her voice held a slight note of hysteria.

"Uhh…right Hermione. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Deep down, Harry still had some doubtful thoughts though.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," came a dreamy voice from behind them that sounded vaguely familiar.

Harry and Hermione whirled around. Hermione stopped crying. Harry jumped out of his seat when he saw the speaker. Hermione fell to the ground with a bump.

"Luna?" Harry exclaimed in a disbelieving voice.

"Oy! (A/N: No need to tell me, I know Ron says this…) Harry, help me up…" Hermione whispered from the floor.

He helped her up and both of them stood gaping at the ghostly figure of Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, you two lovebirds!" she waved happily at them. Harry and Hermione stood there, not blinking, mouths still agape.

"Luna….what are you…doing here?" Harry managed to say after his initial shock.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I decided not to move on! I've been keeping an eye out for my little Ron. I'm sure he'll be fine…" Luna dreamily gazed at the fire. "Beautiful flames, aren't they?"

"Well… Luna…" Hermione started, "have you showed yourself to Ron yet?"

"Nope!" replied the ghost happily.

"Well, why not!" Harry demanded. "He was so depressed over you…"

"Yeah, but now he likes Hermione…" Luna replied with a bit of jealousy in her tone.

"Don't worry Luna, I never liked him…in that way anyway…"

Luna floated closer to Harry and Hermione. "Good, good…"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "If we could make Ron forget about me and see you again, I'm sure he would love you again…"

"Yeah, but I'm _dead_ in case you haven't noticed…he isn't…" Luna stated simply.

Harry swallowed hard. "That might be the case now…but later…"

Hermione slapped his back. "Don't even say that. Ron is going to live. Maybe we can make Luna come back to life again…that way we could have two LIVING lovers…"

Harry swallowed again. "Or we could have two DEAD lovers…"

"Harry Potter, shut your face right now!" Hermione shouted at him.

"Ok you two, no need to fight over me…"

"But Dumbledore told me that no spell can awaken the dead…" Harry declared sadly.

"So? Maybe he doesn't know about a secret spell?" said Hermione hopefully, though more to convince herself than Harry.

"Ahhh…that is true…" came another voice from behind them. Nearly Headless Nick floated out of the fireplace. "There is one spell that can do this. However, it has never been used. It can be only used once."

"And how would you know this?" demanded Hermione.

"I've been around quite a while, I would know."

"Well then, how come Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry challenged. He gasped as a sudden thought hit him. _'Maybe…Maybe I could bring Sirius back to life…But Ron's my best friend and I want him to be happy…Cripes.'_

"Because I have been around longer than him and I am the only who knows about it."

"That's preposterous," snapped Hermione, "Then why don't you use it on yourself?"

Sir Nick looked a bit sheepish all of a sudden. "Because you need to be a wizard to do it. I don't want to bother anyone seeing as they might get too greedy. You-Know-Who once tried to get the info out of me, but I wouldn't tell him. He couldn't do anything to me anyway, since I'm already dead…However, Harry, I can see that you are a good friend and have a good heart. So I'll tell you how to get it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "It seems like we should keep that for another time."

Sir Nick nodded firmly. "I want Loony- I mean Luna- here to be happy," he nodded in Luna's direction and grasped his head as it started to tip off his neck.

"Now listen carefully…"


	12. The Spell

Ok, now that I'm on spring break, I'll have more time to update! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had a bad case of writer's block..and then last night….it just came to me….THAT'S IT! I'm making no more promises anymore…..I can't stand people yelling at me in their reviews……so I update when I update…..

THANKS TO:

AmandaT- although I don't really appreciate the fact you calling me mean…but thanks for reviewing!…I would tell you ahead of time…but my friend told me that setting up a chapter as only an author's note is against the rules or something…but thanks for reviewing..

Demon Dog: Yeah, ok I'll take your advice.

Hollyg20: THANKS

Bb: sorry if you don't like the idea….but hey! My imagination wanders sometimes….

oOKiwiOo- thanks! I'm kinda making up the plot as it comes to me!

Ickle-princess- Yeah it mentions that Luna died in the 2nd chapter!

Kairiyuna14- you'll see what happens!

Cryswes- sure but you help make it better!

FairyWings101- Your stories are great!

**Oh yeah, remember in the last chapter, Dumbledore told them good morning? Now, pretend that never happened…pretend that he only said good night. Pretend that it was 9:00 p.m…..okay? You have to, or else this chapter won't make sense…**

**Disclaimer: I came up with the spell that I am about to mention, the one that will make Luna come back…..JK Rowling…did not come up with it….GOT IT? And I don't own any of the characters either…..just the plot.**

CH. 12

Sir Nick paused for a second…and scratched his head. Harry and Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Uhh…hold on. My memory's getting kind of bad these days. I haven't told anyone about this for years. Yeah, all right, I got it. When I was my age, the age I look like right now… Well, when I was 40, the age that I was when I got killed, my friends and I went out to the Forbidden Forest for a little hunt. I got separated from them and that is when I noticed there was a tiny tunnel in front of me. It was in a tree, and so since I had nothing else to do, and didn't know what to do, I crawled inside. There, I found a clearing, surrounded by green trees, none higher than me. Smack dab in the middle of it, was a tree trunk. At that time, it was about midnight, and a full moon was shining above my head. I got up from the ground and walked to the tree trunk. As I watched, words started etching themselves into the trunk. I saw these words engraved there.

'At the stroke of midnight, look upon the only light. Say the name of which you want to revive. Turn and spin around three times. And that's it!'

At the bottom, it read 'This may take a few minutes to work.' Then I heard something behind me. I turned around, and the next thing I knew, someone has swung an axe at my neck, and I just….died." Sir Nick looked expectantly into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked dazedly at Luna, floating behind him. He was a little lost.

"Well, Luna, you willing to try it out?"

Luna gazed happily at Sir Nick. "Okay, if it means I can be with my Ron again."

Hermione thought for awhile. "Well, obviously, those words will only appear at midnight, so we're just going to have to wait. But…we don't know who killed you, and that person could still be there…."

Harry goggled at Hermione. "Hello? In case you haven't noticed that was like a thousand years ago!"

Sir Nick broke in. "Actually it was one thousand and thirty-four years to be exact."

"Really?" exclaimed Harry. "You're that old?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll just wait then. Sir Nick, how about you and Luna come back at a little before midnight?"

Luna nodded happily, as did Sir Nicholas. Her eyes looked upon Harry, yet they weren't really seeing him. She was just kind of gazing through him in a dreamy way, but she addressed him. "Thank you so much Harry Potter. May fate be in your favor the rest of your life."

"Umm…okay," went Harry, a little shocked that Luna was capable of saying something so…mature and sensible. "Thanks, I guess…"

Sir Nicholas turned to the fire and was about to go through the wall, then, his head turned on his neck. "I'll be back. And if I were you, Harry, I would listen to Hermione, you never know if that person, or maybe another could still be there, protecting that spell." Then he floated through the fireplace, with Luna following him. She also turned and winked at them. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now."

Harry pulled Hermione close to him. "Can you believe it? Ron and Luna will live happily together!"

Hermione leaned in closer to Harry. "Yup, I knew it all along!"

Harry kissed her briefly. "Liar," he teased, laughing. "You thought that Ron was going to be hostile toward you all the time didn't you?"

Hermione giggled, a happy sound. She kissed him back, a little longer than Harry's had been. "No…I knew that some how, and some way, Ron would be happy in the end."

"Whatever, Ms. Granger." Harry sat down on a couch, and pulled Hermione down next to him. "I know you're lying."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back. Hermione also leaned back into him. She was reminded of the time they had spent together that night. How Harry had held her in the same way he was holding her now. It was in a soft, loving, comforting way, yet protective at the same time. It made her feel safe that nothing was going to be able to get her while Harry was around. And Hermione was sure that Harry would not let anything hurt her. _'How surprised I would've been if I knew that night that soon Harry and I would be together, and that Ron would be happy soon as well.'_ This thought floated around her head until she finally fell asleep, dreaming of a date in the future, when she and Harry got married, and Ron and Luna were getting married at the same time, thus a double wedding… She faintly remembered wishing that this would happen some day.

Harry was unable to sleep. He opened his eyes to find Hermione sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to get up, as he might wake her up, so he just buried his face into her hair, breathing in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her, despite the fact that she wore no perfume. He finally fell asleep, still breathing in her scent, and dreaming of nothing except Hermione, Hermione, and…Hermione.

_A few hours later, half hour before midnight, in other words, 11:30 p.m…_

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione's dark brown eyes staring at him. He looked past her to see Sir Nicholas and Luna floating next to each other in front of the fireplace. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, blinking owlishly for a few times.

"What?"

"It's 11:30," Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Time to go. Keep your fingers crossed and hope this works."

Harry got up slowly from the couch and followed Hermione, who was following Luna, who was following Sir Nick, as he floated through the portrait door. He came to a stop outside the Head Boy/Head Girl dorm.

"Now, I've already told Loony-Luna, I mean Luna…ahem…where the clearing is. She will lead you there." With that said, Sir Nick turned abruptly and floated through one of Hogwart's many paintings.

Hermione seemed a little hesitant to follow Luna as they went down staircases to the front doors. "Luna, are you…sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course! Sir Nicholas was kind enough to repeat his instructions enough for me to catch on."

Harry couldn't help but ask, "How many times did he have to tell you before you finally remembered?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Twelve times."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He tugged on Hermione's robes. "Are you sure she'll lead us the right way?"

"No," she whispered back. "But she probably will, because she loves Ron so much that she will be willing to do anything." Hermione kept on following Luna. Harry didn't move, he still wasn't sure. _'Oh well.'_ He shrugged and continued walking. After all, Luna would be the one who suffered if she couldn't remember where it was. They reached the front doors.

This time, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey, Harry how about we try apparating there?"

"But Hermione, we don't even know where it is!" Harry protested.

"Yeah, but you know what we've got to do when we Disapparte to a certain place! All we have to do is know where the general location is and the directions and then we'll be there. So we know this clearing is in the Forbidden Forest and all Luna has to do is tell us how to get there!"

"True," Luna agreed. Harry jumped. He hadn't even noticed that Luna had come to float behind him.

Hermione started to get excited. "Yeah, all we have to do is, get there, read the words, do what it says, and Apparate back before anything can happen!"

"Ok, I guess that could work," Harry agreed.

"All right, Luna, tell us how to get there," commanded Hermione. Harry smiled to himself. Sometimes, Hermione could get so bossy, and he remembered his first day on the Hogwarts Express. A few minutes later, when Luna had finished giving Harry and Hermione the directions, Hermione looked determinedly at Harry. "Got that?"

Harry nodded.

"Ready?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, Luna, stay here, we'll be back in a tick." Hermione nodded to Harry. "Let's go." And both of them disappeared with a crack.

Harry soon found himself in a clearing, like the one Sir Nick had described to them.

Hermione appeared next to him in a split second.

"Look Harry! Over there!" Harry followed her pointing finger to find a tree trunk right in the middle of the clearing. She ran over there and gazed eagerly at the top of the trunk. She and Harry watched as the words started coming out. Harry looked above them.

"Lucky for us," he commented, "that tonight is a full moon."

"Okay, I'll do this Harry, just stand back." Hermione looked up at the bright, shining moon, and said, "Luna Lovegood," clearly and slowly. Then she spun around three times on the spot.

"Hurry, Harry, we've gotta Disapparate back to Hogwarts now!" Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, not that that was going to help him into disapparating back to Hogwarts quicker. To him, it seemed like nothing had happened. But according to the spell, it was going to take a few minutes to happen.

When they arrived at Hogwart's front doors, they saw Luna still waiting expectantly for them. She grinned happily at them.

"Hello, did it…" Suddenly, Luna collapsed to the floor, instead of falling through it, she landed on the ground, firmly, and making a loud thunk. Hermione knelt down beside her.

"Harry…look," she whispered. Harry saw Luna's face slowly turn to a healthy shade of peach. He watched in amazement as the rest of her body turn from a ghostly pale white, back to color. When she was back to normal, her eyes fluttered open and saw Hermione and Harry looking down at her.

"Did it work?" she whispered softly. Hermione stood up and reached out her hand. "Why don't you find out?" she asked, with her eyes tearing. Luna lifted her arm and grasped Hermione's hand firmly, and stood up on her feet. Harry hugged Hermione as they watched Luna pat herself, as though unbelieving it had actually worked.

"It worked!" she exclaimed happily. "It really worked!"

"Ms. Lovegood? Is that you?" came a disbelieving voice behind Harry and Hermione. Professor McGonagall was scurrying towards them, coming out from the shadows. Her face looked ghostly white.

"Is that really you Luna Lovegood?" She started crying softly and came to a stop a few feet in front of Harry and Hermione. "No, it can't be, Luna, was murdered by Voldemort."

Luna walked to Professor McGonagall. "It is me, Professor, I'm back." Luna patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"But…but how?" For once, Professor McGonagall, the strict Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor was at a loss for words.

Hermione butted in. "We'll explain later Professor McGonagall. Right now, we have to go see Ron in St. Mungo's. Maybe if he sees Luna again, he'll get better."

McGonagall sniffed loudly, wiping her eyes with a tissue pulled from her robe pocket. "Of course, of course go on."

"But guys, I can't Disapparate," Luna reminded them.

"Oh yeah," muttered Hermione. "Wait, we'll just use a Portkey instead then!" Yeah okay. Um…here give me your….your…"

Harry dug into his pocket. "How about this tissue?" He offered her an unused tissue.

"Ech…okay, it'll have to do for the time being." Hermione took hold of the tissue, pulled her wand from her pocket, and pointed to it. "Portus," she muttered.

"Very good, Ms. Granger," McGonagall remarked.

Hermione blushed. "Anyway, okay, Harry, Luna, grab on and let's go." In three seconds, the trio disappeared.

sorry if the chapter isn't too good this time! the person who usually edits the chapters, otherwise known as the person "beta"-ing the chapter...is that a word?...ahem anyway...cryswes...is currently not...here...so yeah!


End file.
